A More Than Friendly Favour
by redroseinsanity
Summary: Marinette desperately wants to cheer Alya up and she figures if she can't do that as herself, maybe Ladybug can! But is she still willing to give Alya an exclusive if the only thing Alya is really interested in right now is LadyNoir? Twoshot of absolute LadyNoir fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **This idea kind of just hit me and I thought it was the perfect excuse for LadyNoir cuteness. Twoshot because why have only one chapter of fluff when you can have two? ;)**

 **Disclaimer: There's a higher likelihood of me actually being Marinette than owning anything so no.**

* * *

"Alya, I have a surprise for you!" Marinette trilled as she bounced into the classroom, ponytails swishing, "Voila! Your favourite mini cake from the bakery!" She plonked a neatly wrapped box in front of the bespectacled girl who remained slumped at her desk.

Alya mumbled a 'Thank you' without moving much and Marinette sighed, her blue eyes filling with worry for her friend. It had been three days since Alya's mother had been admitted to hospital with a high fever and though her condition had stabilised, Alya had remained stressed and anxious. Feeling helpless, Marinette gave Alya a tight hug which produced a tiny smile from her usually upbeat and high spirited friend.

"Ay, don't worry about me, Mari! I'm just a little blue still but I'll be okay!" Alya straightened as she reassured Marinette and before Marinette could reply, class started.

All throughout class, Marinette could barely even focus on Adrien's wavy blonde hair (her usual point of focus in 50% of classes) as she bit her lip trying to figure out how to cheer Alya up. That was when it hit her.

Marinette couldn't cheer Alya up but maybe Ladybug could! She had been tapping her pen against her notebook as she thought and now the tapping increased in speed as a smile spread across her lips. Sure, she had given exclusive interviews to Alya as Ladybug, she'd even managed to sneakily direct Chat Noir in Alya's direction a couple of times so that she could ask him some questions...

But this called for an exclusive and she cringed slightly thinking about exactly what she was planning. Alya's latest obsession wasn't with Ladybug or Chat Noir, it was with _LadyNoir_.

* * *

Adrien's heart was racing, not because he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop at top speed, but because his Lady had called him. _She_ had called him. This was unprecedented, he grinned, that she had contacted him when there were no evil akumas to dispense of had piqued his curiosity beyond the amounts that would normally have killed a cat.

As he landed behind her, he leaned against a pillar, languidly swishing his tail as he called, "You rang, My Lady?" She spun around and flashed a relieved smile at him that did things to his heart but his signature smirk never wavered, "Did you miss me, Buginette?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "Ah well, actually, it's sort of like this. There's a kind of situation... um, and I don't want to make you feel like you're obligated to... ah..." She refused to make eye contact with him as she stumbled along and tried to figure out a way to say this without feeling like she was putting Chat Noir in a spot.

Adrien, on the other hand, was getting worried, concern furrowing his brow as he abandoned all attempts to look cool and took a step closer to her. She had never been like this around him before, was something wrong?

"Easy, Buginette, what's wrong?" His voice came out close to a purr, low and soothing which worked as she finally brought her lovely blue eyes to meet his.

"Remember Alya? The blogger who runs the Ladyblog? Well I found out that her mother's in hospital and she's been pretty down. I was thinking we should do something to cheer her up." Marinette blurted out and quickly added, "She's been one of our biggest supporters, I feel bad."

Adrien watched her carefully as he relaxed, she was the kindest person he knew, of course she would want to cheer up a big fan. But why was she so nervous? In fact, the way she wrung her hands in distress almost reminded him of Marinette from school when she was trying to talk to him. Adrien smiled inwardly, if only his Ladybug got that flustered by him!

Except... Now she was. She was looking at him anxiously to see his reaction to her idea, and he shot a relaxed grin at her, "Of course, a paw-some idea, My Lady." She looked surprised, her lips forming an 'O' as she stared at him.

"Really?" She glanced at him suspiciously. She had prepared an entire story about how she had bumped into Alya's best friend on the street who had pleaded with her to help but apparently Chat Noir required no convincing.

"Sure, I think she's a nice girl and I'd do anything to spend more time with you, Bug," He dropped a friendly arm over her shoulders and inhaled her scent. Mm... Seabreeze and freshly baked bread. She always smelled good even after they had fought a villain, he wondered if smelling nice was part of her powers and nearly didn't catch what she said next.

"Well, we've given her some interviews but I was thinking maybe something that we haven't done before would really cheer her up. Alya's very into LadyNoir right now." Marinette said in a rush before pulling away from Chat Noir and looking intently at him for an indication of what he thought.

Adrien was stunned. Was his Lady suggesting that they act as a couple? Suppressing the urge to do a victory dance, he thought about what she had said and chuckled as blog titles such as '10 ways LadyNoir is totally a thing' and 'Why Ladybug will eventually succumb to Chat Noir's irresistible charm' popped into his head.

Ladybug, who was clearly remembering the same blog posts, flushed and closed her eyes.

"Why, My Ladybug, I didn't know you cared," Adrien moved his face until it was inches from hers, "An purr-fect idea, I must say. What's the plan?" Her eyes popped open, the startling blue against the red of her mask taking his breath away as she took a step back, her blush fading. She had freckles, he'd never noticed that before, Adrien thought as he tried to remember how to breathe.

However, her hurried step back had thrown her off balance and her arms wheeled, trying to make sure she didn't go over the edge of the building that they were on when she felt a strong arm snake around her waist. "Aw, Bug, I'm flattered, but there's no need to fall for me." He teased as he hauled her up, his arm lingering on her waist just a fraction more than necessary as he regarded her with an affectionate gaze.

"Don't get any ideas, Chaton," She remarked, her voice sliding back into the usual comfortable tone she had with him, "But I think I know what we can do."

The Following Day...

The moment the bell rang, Marinette leapt out of her seat and hugged Alya goodbye. She had made an excuse about being needed at the bakery earlier and so quickly rushed off to transform, nearly colliding with Adrien at the door.

Marinette was in a hurry but not _so much_ of a hurry that she didn't stop to stammer out apologies at Adrien and marvel at the feel of his shoulder against hers. Oh my god, I touched shoulders with Adrien! She thought giddily as she continued toward a secluded classroom.

Moments later, she found Chat Noir sitting on the school roof, gazing out at the students leaving the school. The moment he heard her, his entire being seemed to light up as he grinned unabashedly, "My Lady! Ready to finally give in to my purr-suasive charms?"

He had expected her to shoot him a wry smile and tell him to focus. Instead, a slow, sly smile appeared on her lips as she practically sashayed over to him, her bluebell eyes never for a moment leaving his. He gulped, suddenly unsure of what to do, his heart began pounding again. Did she know she did this to him? Wiped out any intelligible thought until his entire mind was filled with nothing but her and the endless depths of blue her eyes held?

Marinette giggled inwardly and leaned in so close to Chat Noir, she could swear she heard him gulp and his eyes widened. "The question, my dear Chaton, is are _you_ ready to pretend I'm the only girl for you?"

* * *

 **The question, my dear reader, is how badly do you want the next chapter? Muahahaha, but okay don't worry, it's in the works and it'll be ready soon!**

 **Thank you for reading! Lemme know what you think or what you liked, I would love to hear from you!**

 **-Redrose**


	2. A Carefully Constructed Photo

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and wow, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my dreams of owning them.**

* * *

 _He had expected her to shoot him a wry smile and tell him to focus. Instead, a slow, sly smile appeared on her lips as she practically sashayed over to him, her bluebell eyes never for a moment leaving his. He gulped, suddenly unsure of what to do, his heart began pounding again. Did she know she did this to him? Wiped out any intelligible thought until his entire mind was filled with nothing but her and the endless depths of blue her eyes held?_

 _Marinette giggled inwardly and leaned in so close to Chat Noir, she could swear she heard him gulp and his eyes widened. "The question is, my dear Chaton, are you ready to pretend I'm the only girl for you?"_

Moving away, she extended a hand to her cat, "Come on, Kitty, we have a blogger to cheer up!"

Adrien started breathing again as his brain scrambled for a response and finding none, simply took her slim hand in his as they raced to intercept Alya on her way home.

* * *

Ladybug had picked well, Adrien marvelled, looking at the quiet street the blogger was walking along. No one else will see us except Alya.

He was glad he could comfort her in this way; it was terrible seeing her so upset in school. As Adrien, he wasn't sure how to even begin talking to her about something so personal, but as Chat Noir? He could do something that might make her feel better and so when Ladybug had broached the topic, he was secretly glad.

"Ready?" Her voice came, so softly that without his heightened senses, he might not have heard. He flashed a quick smile in her direction and began running along the roofs as Ladybug swung across. The idea was to get Alya to notice them so that she had her camera out and ready when they executed their plan.

"Ahhh! It's Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The excited cry came from below and Marinette cracked a smile. Yup, so far so good. She swung back to meet Chat Noir and knew that she had judged perfectly when she landed on the edge of the building. Almost instinctively, she regained her balance but stopped and instead, allowed herself to topple over the side.

She heard Alya's gasp of horror but Marinette's expression of complete calm didn't even flicker. She knew she wouldn't fall, her _Chaton_ would never let that happen, planned fall or not. True enough, her heels had barely left the concrete of the building when a leather-clad arm wrapped around her waist as Chat Noir supported them both, his staff in his other hand and firmly planted on the roof. He drew her closer to him, his heart skipping a beat as he gazed down at her.

"Come on, Bug, you're making me do all the work." He teased gently, although they both knew that he wasn't even breaking a sweat. She also knew that wasn't the kind of work he meant. Swallowing the urge to roll her eyes, she reached towards him, one arm tentatively going around his neck and the other, even more hesitantly resting on his chest.

This was her partner, whom she trusted with her life, who had saved her life on multiple occasions and sure, they'd been this close before, in these sorts of positions before, she told herself. But never intentionally and they'd always been distracted by a villain. He'd never looked this deeply into her eyes before and she'd never noticed the hard muscles under his suit either, things that she had suddenly become alarmingly aware of while dangling off a roof in his arms. Blue eyes met green and for a moment, Marinette's heart trembled and her world paused on its axis.

 _Snap!_

That was their cue and as Chat Noir pulled her up to safety, she scolded herself, _What are you thinking? Adrien is the one you love! Focus on the task, you silly girl!_

Countless fights together had honed their chemistry so much so that they read each other's movements clearly. When Chat Noir headed for a leap off the building using his pole, she moved into the next phase and swung directly into him, making it look as though she had misjudged and collided into her partner. Homage to the very first time they'd bumped -or maybe crashed- into each other.

She heard a small 'oof' as she flew into Chat Noir, again extremely aware of how toned his body was when she made full body contact with it. Her arm came up, holding on to him as he let go of his pole and they made a controlled descent to the ground.

Well, as controlled as it could have been given that it was supposed to be an accidental crash to the ground. Despite Ladybug using her yoyo to slow them down, Adrien knew it was still going to be a rough tumble. Tightening his hold on his Ladybug, he angled himself so that when they hit the ground, he was able to take the full impact on his back before rolling with the momentum of the fall.

They rolled a couple of times and ended up with Ladybug on top of Chat Noir, both of them entangled in her yoyo string. Well this was familiar. Chat Noir grinned up at her, a flirtatious glint in his eye although she knew he was probably winded from hitting the ground. "Well, well, well, My Lady, looks like you're all tangled up in me."

She nearly scowled at him before remembering that they had a show to put on. She was lying directly on top of him with her movements restricted by her yoyo string but two could play at that game. She stretched up, a dangerous look in her eyes, using her hands to push gently against his chest and…

Tenderly brushed his nose with hers.

The sounds that came out from Alya's mouth were not even human as she began jogging closer to them.

 _Snap_

For a moment Marinette stared down at Chat, his arms were still around her and she was vaguely aware that he was, for once, looking completely serious as he stared at her. Was he okay? Was the impact too much? But it had to look like a realistic fall, oh god, what if he got a concussion? She began to fuss, trying to retract the yoyo string.

Adrien was in heaven, he'd died from the fall and gone to heaven, he was sure of it. His Lady gazed back down at him, her face still mere inches away. Like an angel, he thought, a perfect angel who was warm and right there in his arms. She began trying to disentangle them but seemed to make it worse instead and he could see her getting increasingly flustered as Alya got closer.

Easing the both of them up and into a sitting position, he pulled the string over his head, removing himself from the tangle to make it easier for her. Looking at Ladybug, he laughed, the kind of laugh that just escapes from your soul because you're that happy. There she was, practically sitting in his lap, making small murmurs as she tried to sort out her string. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Alya was getting closer and he knew Ladybug didn't want to actually have to give comments about their relationship status. So he scooped her up bridal style -

 _Snap_

-and after a quick wink at the camera, he bounded off to the designated end spot, away from Alya's route home.

"I think it's safe to say we made her day," He smiled down at his Lady who had finally gotten her yoyo in order. She beamed up at him and nearly killed him for the billionth time that day, "Yeah I think we really did! She was smiling so much!"

She hesitated and then gave him a brief but tight hug, "Thank you, Chat Noir. You're the best." She pulled away, gave him another knee weakening smile and swung off, leaving him feeling like his heart could burst from all the happiness.

* * *

The next day...

"I KNEW IT! I called it first, there is no denying it, look at the way they look at each other," Alya slammed the phone down in front of Marinette, her usual enthusiasm and high energy back. Marinette stifled a giggle as she looked down at the blog post, "Wow, how did you get these?"

"They were just flirting around, oh my god, it's insane. This is the best thing ever, my heart, cannot take this. Just wow. Also, look at the muscles on Chat Noir," Alya wiggled her eyebrows and the girls laughed. Adrien and Nino had turned around to look as well and as Adrien scrolled through the photos, he grinned.

Like a full on grin, _like a Chat grin_ , Marinette thought. I wonder what it would have been like if I did those photos with Adrien instead?

* * *

 **I LOVE IT WHEN THEY'RE OBLIVIOUS and I also love it when they're so in love with each other they can't think straight. God, I love this show.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this!**

 **Let me know what you think, please! I would love feedback or even ideas for more stories.**

 **-Redrose**


End file.
